


Because Going Out Can Be Good For You

by rainbowsprinklesandcats



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, College, Fluff, Jealous Nanase Haruka, M/M, Makoto Tachibana dense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsprinklesandcats/pseuds/rainbowsprinklesandcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto decides he's had enough of his university and goes out for a walk. Haru, trying to escape from a mob, crosses paths with him and this is how their story unravels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bookstores

Makoto decided it was a good day to go around the city. He had been stuck inside his university for so long that he started believing it was the whole world.

 _A change of scenery would do me a whole load of good for sure,_ Makoto thought.

As soon as he stepped out, he felt the hustle and bustle of the city. He enjoyed the people and their never-ending energy. But after an hour of aimlessly walking around the city like a vagrant, he began to get tired. He found a bookstore in the next corner selling pre-loved books. He could’ve gone to a different path or he could’ve simply gone back to his dorm to rest but something egged him on. It was like the bookstore was calling out to him. He let his feet take him to the doorstep of the store. There were piles of books outside, free for anyone deaf to their conscience to steal. Makoto let himself be content with just browsing. But just as he picked up a tattered paperback, a man stopped by his side, panting heavily.

“Are you o-,” A hand covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence and he was violently shoved into the bookstore. He was about to voice out his concern for both of their well-beings but he was halted by tantalizing blue eyes.  It reminded him of the ocean, sparkling and promising mysteries beyond its recesses. Makoto was scared of the ocean and, he realized, of this man.

_This man might be planning to kill me right now but here I am playing the big idiot that gets trapped by his hypnotizing eyes. Really though, a single bite would be all that it takes for me to be free. But he’s **really** good-looking…_

Even with fear ringing alarm bells in his head, Makoto decided it would be okay for him to die by this stranger’s hands. _Might as well enjoy the last view I’ll have of this Earth._

He was forced out of his hypnotized state when he felt a poke to his cheek. As soon as Makoto opened his mouth, the stranger raised a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. And of course, Makoto’s attention was now diverted to his lips. Makoto could really kiss those lips right now. He’d treat them with care and make them feel special. If only the owner would let him…

 _I wonder if he’d let me kiss him before he goes in for the kill. Just like a last wish of sorts_ …

The sound of an impending stampede forced him out of his reverie. He was spacing out with this man next to him way too frequently for his liking. _Get a grip Makoto!_

“HARU! WE JUST WANT YOUR SIGNATURE! AND A PICTURE! AND YOUR FUTURE CHILDREN!” There was no escape from the shrieks of crazed fangirls, not even in the innocent bookstore that they were in. Makoto blinked his eyes in bafflement.

“They’re so… passionate, right?” Makoto let out a shaky laugh before he realized that his new companion was staring at him.

“You.”

“And he speaks!” Makoto smiled brightly, happy to finally match a voice to the face of his abductor.

“You… don’t know who I am?” Makoto saw this as an invitation to stare at the lovely face next to him. However, nothing changed. He still felt as confused as before. _Am I supposed to know him?_

“Hmmm… asides from being the stranger that thinks it’s alright to drag unknowing people into bookstores? No, I don’t think so.” Makoto heard the stranger release a sigh before his lips formed into a miniscule smile.

“Thanks for not biting my hand, by the way.” His attention turned to the books on the shelf in front of them. As much as Makoto wanted to keep conversing with him, he was still recovering from the “not biting my hand” part. _Did he read my mind?_

“Nanase Haruka.” That did not aid with Makoto’s current state of confusion at all.

“Huh?”

“My name.”

“Aah… Tachibana Makoto.” He smiled. Then, it hit him. “HARU!”

“Shhh! Not so loud.” Makoto thought it was cute seeing Haruka be bothered by the utter lack of people in the store.

“So, outside? That was for you?” Nonetheless, Makoto let his voice fall down to a whisper. Haru crept closer towards him.

“Hm.” Haru engrossed himself in the book.

Makoto facepalmed himself. Of course, he’d be famous!

“What’s wrong?” Haru looked at him questioningly.

“It’s just… I really didn’t recognize you. I mean, I still don’t know who you really are… But… just… your eyes are sparkling.” Makoto rubbed his neck and it was his turn to bury his face in a book.

“My eyes… sparkle?” Haru just sounded amused now.

“Y-yeah… I heard once that you’re supposed to be able to tell celebrities from non-showbiz people through their sparkling eyes.”

 _Are you trying to hit on me?_ Makoto heard Haru’s unspoken words through the half-smile and raised eyebrows. It was as if he was challenging Makoto. Haru was used to people flirting with him and Makoto’s unsure how to feel about that.

“No, of course not! Not like you don’t look like someone people hit on or anything. You definitely do! But… yeah… I heard it from this celebrity manager who was on TV before.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Haru snickered.

“You didn’t have to.” Makoto cannot, for his life, identify what triggered him to say that but he did. He was feeling bold all of a sudden, as if they’ve known each other all their lives.

Haru gave him a noncommittal grunt and turned to his book again. Makoto started having his doubts.

_What if that was too forward? What if I was the only one hallucinating this time-gap thing? Am I not allowed to be like this with a celebrity? Are there guidelines for talking with celebrities? Aren’t they just like regular human beings too? They look like regular human beings, maybe hotter. **He** is living proof of that._

Makoto felt a hand on top of his and saw Haru turn his book. 

“It was upside down.” Makoto flushed, but not because of his mistake. Haru’s fingers had lingered on his. Makoto was sure because he counted. It lasted five Mississippi’s longer than necessary. Makoto let out a nervous laugh. He felt giddy like a little schoolgirl and he wanted time to stop.

BEEP.

“I have to go.” Makoto turned to the person next to him and saw Haru putting back his phone into his pocket. _Too bad it has an alarm clock._

“Oh, okay. Bye Haru-chan!” Before he can manipulate his face into a happy mask, Haru tucked a piece of paper into the pocket of his jacket.

“Don’t lose it.” Haru faced the door.

“Of course, Haru-chan.” Makoto prayed to God that the paper had what he wanted. Haru turned to glare at Makoto before he continued walking away. For reasons unknown, Makoto just knew Haru didn’t mean it.

Still, Makoto waited until Haru was out of the door until he opened the paper.

**Call me. 09xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_I should get out more often._ Makoto’s smile didn’t leave his face for the rest of the day.


	2. Inu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to my lost dog.

DING-DING-DING-DING!

Makoto jumped an inch into the air. He had been dozing off again without knowing it. His original plan revolved around studying for half a day and being a master of his trade after it all. Instead, he got stuck with heavy eyes and a murky head after trying to fend off sleep for so long and failing every single time. Dejectedly, he turned off his alarm.

“Didn’t even get to read most of the things here…” Makoto let out a heavy sigh as he cleaned up his collection of pens, papers and books. It was time for him to go home anyways. The cold bite of the night air in the University Park couldn’t be good for him and he cannot afford to get sick when midterms are creeping just around the corner.

“I should’ve slept instead of forcing myself to study. I should’ve known it was hopeless. When did I start letting myself be my own slave...?” Makoto continued to mutter to himself as he walked the path to his apartment..

Makoto paused from his thoughts when he heard the whine of a dog. His ears strained to hear more and make sure his sleep-deprived brain wasn’t just toying with him. He scanned the area and heard it again. It was then that Makoto saw a patch of golden brown fur stuck behind a bush. He rushed to check it out. Lo and behold, Makoto found a little Golden Labrador alone and abandoned in the chilling night. As he carried the puppy to freedom, Makoto caught the glimmer of a fish-shaped tag.

**If lost, call 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

“Well buddy, it’s late and cold. I don’t want you all alone out here. I’ll keep you at home for the time being, okay? I promise you’ll be fine. We’ll call your owner right away when we get home!” And that was that. Makoto carried the puppy all the way home. The puppy didn’t seem adverse to the idea and Makoto made sure to keep his promise once they entered the safe haven of his home.

**To: 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

**Hello :)**

**Ummm… I have your dog. Is it okay if I keep her for the night? :)**

      **Baby, it’s cold outside~**

Makoto sent the message, not knowing what else he could possibly add. He hoped that the lyrics to a Christmas jingle would make him seem more trustworthy but his guts kept telling him it wasn’t enough. As Makoto mulled over possible additions to the message, the dog began to bark.

“Oh dear! I haven’t fed you yet. I’m so sorry…” Makoto got out a can of meat and put it in a bowl for the puppy. He watched as the puppy ate with gusto. “Here you go! I’m sorry but it’s all I have. Hmmm… maybe I should name you for the time being… It’s really weird calling you ‘it’ or ‘the dog.’ How about… Sakana? Because you have this cute collar on you.” Makoto gave Sakana a smile when his stomach decided it was time to call the stampeding elephants in his stomach.

“Dinner time!” Makoto ate the leftover teriyaki he kept in his fridge. The apartment was full of eating noises until the dog barked again. Makoto took it as a sign Sakana was finished with the food. As he cleaned up after them, an idea formed in his head.

“You know who would love to see you? My friend, Haru!” He scooped the dog up and took a picture of them together.

**To: Haru**

**Look what I found!**

**Attachment sent!**

Haru and Makoto had kept in touch, mostly with Makoto sending updates on his life and Haru sending a picture once in a while. It was strange how quickly they got along, with all their quirks, but it felt natural. And since Haru actually responds to his messages, Makoto took it as a sign that Haru doesn’t mind being friends with him. Makoto found the situation quite funny, never having thought of the possibility that a celebrity would become his friend.

**From Haru:**

**I’m in Korea. I’ll be back tomorrow.**

Makoto didn’t understand the message. Haru doesn’t normally inform Makoto of his whereabouts, not like Makoto can actually do anything with that sort of information. He's too busy and bankrupt to follow Haru around the world. And they never made plans to see each other. They haven’t even seen each other since the day they met and that was months ago. _That’s strange…_

**From Haru:**

**Where will you be tomorrow?**

**To Haru:**

**Staying in at my apartment :D** **Why?**

Haru didn’t reply after that. He found it peculiar, but with all the absence of free time in Haru’s world, he wonders how Haru even gets the time to text Makoto at all. _Surely, he has other better things to do…_

BEEP!

**From: 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

**Hello, thanks for picking up my dog. I was worried that a mad scientist had caught her and used her as an experiment for doggy cereal.**

**To: 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

**Haha. No,I’m not a mad scientist ><” But that would probably be a really cool job.**

**From: 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

**Well, I guessed as much. A mad scientist wouldn’t be asking me if it was alright to have my dog for the night. And just so you know, I haven’t given you my consent.        Where do you plan on taking her if I say no?**

**To: 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

**Well, you can get her from me tonight :)** **Or I can take her anywhere you want her to be. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable. She’s your dog after all.**

**From: 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

**I can’t get her tonight so I’d rather she stay with you. Wouldn’t trust her with anyone else in the world ;)**

**To: 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

**Hahahahaha that’s too much >///< **

**From: 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

**I’ll pick her up tomorrow. Where do you live?**

**To: 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

**Apt. no. 4, Z University, Tokyo, Japan**

**From: 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

**Roger.**

**From: 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

**I’m Haru.**

**To: 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

**Oh cool! I have a friend named Haru :D Well, I’m Makoto :)** **Pleased to meet you~**

**From: 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

**We’ll meet tomorrow.**

**To: 09-xxxx-xxx-xx**

**Of course, of course :D**

Makoto was checking in on Sakana when his mind suddenly processed his whole conversation with the new Haru that he has yet to meet.

_Stranger… stranger… stranger… SHOOT! I just gave my address to a complete stranger! Stupid, stupid Makoto!_

Makoto hits his head with his phone several times until he catches the puppy looking at him in question.

“I’m sorry if I die on you tomorrow. I just told a complete stranger my address. Well, it’s your owner but still… what if your owner uses you to lure people like me in and use me for… things…? Well, you’re very effective bait. Thanks for your hard work!” Makoto ruffled the head of the dog in an attempt to calm down his pumping heart and wild imagination.

_Might as well just go to sleep_ …

He carried Sakana with him to his bedroom. With all the scenarios that kept popping out in his head, Makoto wondered how people could be having trouble coming up with interesting plot twists for their stories when his mind was able to come up with a hundred of frightening ideas inspired by one extremely stupid decision. He snuggled further into Sakana until he was up and away in Dreamland.

~

Makoto woke up to the sound of a doorbell ringing and a stomach tied up in knots. He checked the clock. 8:14 AM.

_Who’s up and visiting people this early in the morning?_

”Coming!” Makoto hurried out of his bed after the doorbell rang 5 more times. He stumbled over various things until he successfully opened the door.

“Good mor-OH!” Makoto’s jaw dropped as the surprise at his door came in the form of Haruka Nanase. A smile immediately erupted on his face as he understood just who he was standing in front of.

“Haru! What are you doing here? We were just texting each other a while ago. You said you were in Korea. I didn’t think your flight would be this early. Not that I don’t want you here! I always like seeing Haru-chan but I know you’re busy.” Makoto looked down and blushed. He didn’t even notice the small sad smile that showed up uninvited on his lips. But Haru did.

“You have my dog.” Haru stared at him and Makoto found it hard to decipher him today.

“O-o-oh! Sakana? But the picture I sent… an-and the person I was texting… That was you Haru-chan? B-but the… was different…” Makoto’s voice faltered at the end and Haru didn’t miss it either.

“I didn’t change my number. I’d tell you if I did. Silly.” Haru flicked his forehead. Makoto rubbed his forehead and looked up to meet Haru’s eyes. But all Makoto saw was Haru’s teasing smirk. It seemed to Makoto as if all he ever got from Haru since they met were smirks. Makoto’s determined to see a genuine smile on his face. He decides that it will be one of his life goals. But for now, Makoto’s a fumbling mess.

“I-I didn’t… it would’ve been fine…” but Makoto’s voice didn’t have the strength to finish that sentence either.

“It was my manager’s.” Haru shifted his weight from side to side and Makoto only then noticed the other people in the hall. People were starting to pause and wonder about the stranger standing outside of his room.

“So-sorry! Come on in!” Makoto slid to the side to accommodate Haru and he felt cold fingers gliding across his abdomen. Makoto’s sure his face will melt if he spends more time with him because Haru seems to take too much pleasure from trying to get Makoto all flustered and hot.

_It might just be worth it_ , Makoto thinks as he looks at the mop of black hair in front of him.

“I’m sorry that it’s a mess. I haven’t had the time to clean… school.” Makoto tried to do as much damage control as he could at the moment.

“It’s fine. I’ve slept in worse.” Makoto paused. He wasn't able to stop the image of Haru entering the house of another guy from entering his head and Makoto felt the pang of jealousy and pain in his heart. _Not like I should have these feelings. We’re just friends. Makoto, chill._

Makoto missed the smirk on Haru’s face.

“Please have a seat. I’ll just go get her.”  Makoto rushed to the kitchen and saw that Sakana was lying down on the floor, content after her meal. Makoto got distracted with the dog again and failed to notice Haru already standing by the doorway.

“Makoto.” The brunet jumped at the sound of his name being mentioned and blushed, ashamed of being caught.

“I’m sorry. Haha. She’s just really, really cute.” Makoto petted the dog again.

“So it’s okay to leave her here?”  Haru tucked his hands in his pockets.

“Um… yeah, definitely! But is it okay if I ask why?” Makoto stood up with Sakana in his arms.

Haru looked at him and Makoto wondered if he’s bothered by the way Makoto has the dog in his arms.

“Schedules limit me. I’ll be very busy in the coming weeks. I wouldn’t be able to take care of her in the way that she deserves.” Makoto looked down at the floor again. He was hoping to see more of Haru or at least be able to text him a bit more frequently. Checking up on the dog seemed good enough as an alibi.

“It’s also the perfect excuse to see you again. Spending more time together is important if I want to be more than friends with you, after all. Gotta go. Another schedule,” Haru continued. Makoto raised his head quickly after that but the raven-haired man was already outside the door, giving him a wave from behind. Makoto stood there, silent, for who knows how long. He only realized that he had been shocked to freezing point when his phone beeped.

**From: Haru**

**Next time I come by, I want to see Sakana still alive with her new parent.**

Makoto stared flabbergasted at the screen. He is now officially linked to Haru by a concrete and living entity. It was as if he and Haru had just formed a family together.

_But that’s absolutely insane! Haru and I have only seen each other twice. TWICE. Why would he want to start a family with me? How could he even possibly trust me so much as to put his dog under my care? I don’t mean to do anything bad to her… I’ll definitely take care of Sakana to the best of my abilities but still… doesn’t it feel like a big step? It does, doesn’t it?  We even skipped a multitude of basic relationship-building steps and he-_

BEEP!

**From: Haru**

**Claim responsibility. You named her, after all.**

**From: Makoto**

**Wait, she didn’t have a name before?**

**From: Haru**

**No. I bought her on a whim because she reminded me of you.  Do you understand now how special she is?**

**From: Haru**

**P.S. If she gets an existential crisis about her real identity, it’s your fault.**

Makoto laughed out loud before he slid down to the floor in astonishment and relief. _Oh Haru…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Google, "Sakana" is Japanese for fish *cue bubbles*


	3. Egao

“Sakana, time for our walk! Where are you?” Makoto opened the door to the closet, just to make sure Sakana wasn’t there. Makoto didn’t even think it was possible for her to sneak in there but he had been looking for over an hour and Makoto would rather not risk missing any possible hideouts.

Sakana is the dog that Makoto had adopted with Haru. The baby golden Labrador has been staying with him for the past 2 weeks since Haru, the one who actually bought her, was busy with idol-related things. Though both of the golden-haired mammals missed Haru, they accepted that it’s something they should start getting used to. However, Makoto couldn’t be helped but be bothered by the utter lack of contact he got from Haru. It was the longest that they had not communicated with each other. Haru used to not let a text go unnoticed for more than two days.

 _But he did say he was going to be busy,_ Makoto thought as he pocketed his phone.

“At least, I have you to keep me company!” He snuggled the dog before tying her purple leash. The last message he got from Haru had told him to treat her like a queen and even added that purple was the color for royals. Makoto took the hint and now, everything the dog owned was purple.

As the pair began to walk down the path to the main building of the university, Makoto noticed a huge crowd brewing in front.

“I wonder what’s going on…” The tall man tried to look over their heads but he was standing too far from the crowd. Even on his tiptoes, cameras and cellphones were all he could see. Makoto didn’t want to approach the throng of people, fearing Sakana’s safety so he took a step back. “I promised Haru you’d still be alive and well the next time he visits. Let’s take a detour instead.” And with that, Makoto brought them both to a quieter side of the campus.

The brunet did not frequent this side of the world and he wondered to himself why. It was beautiful, with flowers growing everywhere and the hedges trimmed to perfection. You can hear the manmade fountain of zen somewhere- ominous and mysterious- accompanied by an occasional bird singing a song. Makoto took in a deep breath and smiled to himself. He figured it’s just the type of treasure to be overlooked by students, busy fretting out and about in the stage of the school, unable to see what lies beyond the backstage.

“We should take Haru here next time, right?” Makoto turned his smile to the dog by his side, failing to see the jogger coming towards him.

“Oof! I am so sorry! I was really distracted. I hope you’re alright.” Makoto lends the fallen girl a hand.

“I’m okay, I’m okay. Haha.” The girl pats away the dust from her pants. “Oh it’s you, Makoto-senpai!” The girl flashed Makoto a smile. “I’m Aoi. I’m your underclassman in the advertising class. Not that you’d notice, your nose is always buried under a book or your phone.” She laughs. “It’s nice to see you be a regular human being, once in a while.”

Makoto laughed with her. “I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you at first but yeah, I was just walking my… wait… she was just here a minute ago… “ Makoto’s heart started pounding wildly against his chest. “Ohmygod! Sakana? Sakana!” Makoto looked about wildly. He suddenly remembered what his grade school teacher once told him. If you lose something for the first time, chances are you’ll still be able find it. But finding it after the second time is all up to luck. Makoto shook his head, hoping this would be one of the times that his teacher was right.

_This is NOT the right time to be remembering such things._

“I thought I told you specifically that I wanted to see her alive and well WITH YOU.” Makoto froze upon hearing Haru’s voice. “I see that you’re also popular with the ladies. Well, I _do_ have good taste, after all.” Aoi must have heard something in his voice because she mouths a goodbye before jogging to the opposite direction. Makoto managed to give her a small strained smile in return. He wasn’t feeling all that good about his prospects with Haru right now.

“Ha-haru! Good thing you caught her! Haha…ha… we were just having a walk when I collided with Aoi, the girl you just saw.” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck after he faced Haru.

“Hmph. More like, Sakana went to fetch me. At least _someone_ seems excited to see me.” Haru nuzzled his face in the puppy’s fur but Makoto was able to catch a glimpse of Haru’s hardened eyes.

 _Haru shouldn’t be having that kind of expression after being busy for so long._ Makoto took Haru’s arm and dragged him to his apartment.

Once the door was closed, Makoto opened up his arms wide and said, “Okaeri, Haru-chan!” He flashed the biggest smile he could manage.

“…drop the –chan.” Makoto mellowed down after seeing Haru turn his head to the side with a blush. Sakana jumped from his arms and ran around the house.

Makoto laughed. “She’s so excited that you’re back. She missed you a lot.”

“Is she the only one?” Haru turned to look at him and Makoto felt as if the blue orbs were suddenly too intense for him. Instead, he cleared his throat and tried to find another topic to talk about.

“So the crowd outside… that was you?” He went to the kitchen to make Haru tea. Haru tailed behind him and gave him a noncommittal grunt.

“You ignored me and went the other way.”

“Ah… sorry about that… ha… I didn’t want Sakana to get mobbed over.”

Haru let out an indignant huff. “Next time, just come up and greet me.” _I was looking forward to it._ Makoto saw the unuttered words in Haru’s disposition.

“Of course, Haru! But next time, text me first okay?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“It was a very pleasant surprise Haru.” Makoto smiled as he handed Haru his tea.

The brunet was busy with finding biscuits when he heard the faintest of whispers. “… I missed you too.” It was so quiet that had there been anyone else in the room, he would’ve doubted that it was for him. Makoto dropped the can that he was holding when arms suddenly pulled in around him. Makoto chuckled and turned to face the other man.

“Hm, Haru? It’s been that hard, huh?” Makoto gave a tight squeeze back and patted Haru’s head.  As Haru understood that his sentiment had not gone across, he pouted.

“Don’t worry Haru. The food didn’t get dirty.” Makoto, still misunderstanding the situation, knelt down to pick up the unopened can of biscuits on the floor.

Haru went out of the kitchen and sulked on the living room sofa. As he watched Makoto exit the kitchen muttering an “I love you too” for Sakana who was running laps around his legs, he didn’t expect that he’d be jealous of a _dog_. How Haru longed to have those words directed to him. But Makoto was unlike the other people in his lives. He wasn’t starving for meager attempts at replicating love. Makoto wants and deserves nothing but the real deal. That’s why Makoto is more cautious when it comes to new relationships and Haru didn’t want to scare Makoto by directly confessing his love for him.

“Makoto.”

“Yes. Haru?” Makoto flashed him a smile and for a moment, Haru forgot everything. For a while, that smile was all Haru could see. “Haru?” Makoto brought raven-haired out of his trance.

“Makoto would you like to go out with me?” Haru ignored the loud thumpings of his heart against his rib cage.

“Of course, Haru!”  For a moment, Haru was glad. But then he saw Makoto’s face and he knew that the message had not gone across.

“I mean _go out_ , go out.”

“Of course, Haru. What other types of going out are there?” Makoto laughed at the apparent foolishness of Haru when, in reality, the opposite was happening. For once, Haru worried about the fate of this man in the hands of other more charming people. Haru thinks that this guy is too innocent for this world. Coming from the cruel world of entertainment, it’s one of the things the idol admires about him. From that moment on, Haru staked his claim and vowed to protect this man. After all, Makoto’s purity can only be tarnished by him. If only he’d let him… but Haru was hopeful.

“The date-kind.” Makoto flustered as soon as the idea settled in his head. _There really is no other way but blunt for this guy,_ Haru thought to himself.

“O-o-oh… aaah… w-with me?” Makoto points at himself, incredulous. “And you?” Makoto turns the finger towards Haru and it goes back and forth between them, as if THAT would help Makoto’s head wrap itself around the idea.

“Well, I doubt Sakana would want to go on a date with me.” Makoto still stared at Haru with blank eyes. “Makoto, it’s not the most ludicrous idea out there.”  

“But you’re HARUKA NANASE. YOU’RE HARU.” Makoto shouts but Haru knows he isn’t mad. Just incredibly shocked and quite honestly, Haru’s starting to feel annoyed by it.

“I am aware of my name.”

“Well then…”

“You don’t want to?” Fear started to creep in Haru’s head. He worried that he had read all the signals wrong and that his hope for admiration blinded him to notice the bleak truth presented in front of him from the beginning of their meeting.

“I-it’s not that… it’s just…” Makoto refused to look Haru in the eye.

“I’m an idol.”

“Yes… and I’m… just…”

“You’re Makoto, the other parent of my dog.” That made Makoto look up. “You can’t avoid dating me forever, we’re a sealed deal.” Haru looked impertinently at him and Makoto laughed at his stubborn face. Makoto rubbed a hand over his face and chuckled one last time.

“I can’t believe it.” Haru barely heard the brunet mutter under his breath. “Then yes Haru, doesn’t seem like I have a way out now, do I? Not that I exactly want to have one.” Makoto has a shy smile on his face. Haru couldn’t resist taking a picture of that moment.

“H-h-Haru!”

“I want a memoir of when you said yes, to show our dog in the future.”

“You treat that dog as if she were human.”

“Well, I bought her because she reminds me of a particular human.” Haru winked at Makoto and Makoto turned the cutest shade of red, completely speechless. Haru thought it was a good look on Makoto, not something he’d mind seeing more often.

“…”

“Dogs are loyal, y’know. They stay by your side for a very long time.”

“I can’t imagine wanting to be next to anyone else.” Makoto smiled wide for Haru and Haru felt like he was going to melt and he was fine with that as long as it was with the man standing in front of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been putting this on hold for so long OTL 
> 
> I seriously have to overcome my fear of not producing good enough work and just do it *cue motivational music*
> 
> I have committed myself to writing the two other chapter ideas in my head so I hope I can fulfill that goal before college wrecks me again teehee (go away procrastination)


	4. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru does his first interview since he and Makoto started dating. Good luck Haru-chan!

“That’s a wrap!” The head photographer announced and suddenly everyone was hollering, congratulating each other for a job well done.  Others sighed and muttered a “Finally!” under their breaths. Nanase Haruka was not one of them.

Haru’s manager clapped a hand on his back. “We have twenty minutes to get to the studio for the interview. Makoto came by to give you your dinner. Eat it on the way, don’t want you looking like a famished zombie.”

Haru smiled as he took the lunchbox that was being handed out to him.

_So that’s what he was working on that morning…_

_\-----_

     Haru woke up to a cold room. His personal human heater was nowhere to be seen and his heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t until he heard something fall and someone chant sorry over and over again with a curse word in between that he realized his heater had chosen to work in the kitchen. Haru should’ve worried more really, he should’ve gotten up and check if Makoto was still alive but he didn’t smell anything burning yet and figured his boyfriend would be fine by himself. A sleepy Haru is a grumpy Haru and that’s not a good mix with a clumsy Makoto.

     The next time Haru opened his eyes, Makoto was shaking him gently to rouse him out of sleep. A Band-Aid on Makoto’s hand caught Haru’s eye but the brunet waved it off and pushed Haru to the bath. His manager, apparently, texted ten minutes ago for Haru to get ready. Before Haru can invite Makoto to take a bath with him, the brunet rushed out after bidding him goodbye.

\-----

Haru was pleasantly surprised when he opened the homemade package of delicious offspring of love. In it was a tea drink and a mackerel sandwich. Apparently, Makoto had gone to the convenience store to buy Haru’s favorite tea drink since he didn’t have any at his place. A note was also stuck on the inside of the lunchbox.

     Dear Haru,

           Sorry I rushed out too quickly out of the house this morning. Eat up and good luck on today’s activities! Hope you like the lunch. Love you ^^

                                                -Makoto

 

 

Haru smiled and tucked the note away before taking a bite.

_Hmmm… It wasn’t bad… probably the best Makoto’s ever made… though the fish and bread were a bit burnt… still…_

     Haru fished out his phone to send Makoto a text.

To: Makoto

     I loved it. Will teach you next time how to time things so they don’t get burnt. Love you.

Before Haru can think twice about adding the last part, he sent the message. A few seconds later, he heard a ping.

From: Makoto

     Sorry ><” I tried my best and I thought I got it right this time. I’ll be in your hands.

To: Makoto

     I know. I give it a 95.

From: Makoto

     That’s unreasonably high! You’re too generous Haru >//< But thank you for cheering me up~

To: Makoto

     Only for you.

From: Makoto   

     Aaaw >///< I’m transforming into a tomato in the middle of my history class, thanks a lot!

To: Makoto

     Evolve well.

From: Makoto

     I will. Good luck on your interview!

    

Haru was rushed out of the car and into the studio before he can send a reply.

~

Haru had been in numerous studios before. He was not new to this kind of thing. But maybe being away for a bit does change a person. In a way, he was able to appreciate the different feeling a studio brings. He’d always used to look at them as something he had to pass through to get to the next stage of his career. He had never been too fond of them. For him, it was more like something he just wanted to finish up and be over with. But now, he sees how a studio can appeal to people who might not be obliged to be scrutinized under its bright lights.  _Makoto would probably enjoy watching from the backstage or being with the audience… maybe next time._

Haru’s summoned to the leather chair across from the interviewer.

“Jules. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Jules-san.” Haru gives him a polite smile as he finishes his touch-up. A person counts to showtime and cameras started rolling.

“Good evening everyone and welcome to the show! Tonight’s guest is no other than the popular singer, HARU!” Applause erupts and Haru politely acknowledges the crowd with a nod as the camera turns to him.

“It’s nice to finally have you here, Haru. It’s your first time too.”

“Yes, it is.”

“In the six years of your career… I hope you visit us more frequently.” Jules gives the singer a wink.

Haru smiles. “If you’ll have me.”

“Of course, of course. I heard you’re back with your fourth studio album. It’s been a year, hasn’t it? How does it feel?”

“I didn’t think I’d miss everything, but I have. I’m pleased to be singing and recording again.”

“Did you enjoy your well-deserved break?”

“I did.”

“Your fans have missed you dearly. What made you take such a long break? You were on top of the world, killing the charts and all.”

“I was feeling stagnant. I didn’t feel free and I didn’t like it. I also didn’t want to make an album without my feelings in it.”

“So, I’m guessing you found your inspiration?”

“Yes.”

“People have been talking about your different approach for this album. You’re famous for your angsty slow-rock vibe but you’ve taken a more mellow and sweet approach with this one. Does this have anything with your newfound inspiration?”

“Yes.”

"Short and concise answers, I see." Then, Jules leans in, as if speaking about a secret. “Is it the water again, Haru-kun?”

Everyone in the room laughs and Haru can’t help the smile on his face as he stares his lap.

“It’s actually a human now.” The audience makes a sound, as if intrigued.

“Oh, I hope it’s not a water spirit come to life.” Jules laughs.

“It must be, considering how enraptured I am with him.” Haru’s stare is far away and he thinks of Makoto’s smile at that moment. The smile on his face doesn’t go away.

“It looks as if you’re totally smitten with this guy.”

“An album isn’t enough to prove that?” Haru looks at Jules with one eyebrow raised. Jules laughs.

“So the whole album is for that one sole person?”

“There’s no one else like him.” The audience shrieks.

“So can we have any details about this mystery person?”

"No, not yet. I don’t want to drag him into the limelight, just yet.”

“Oh, so he’s not part of the show business?”

“No.”

“How serious are you guys?” Jules leans in again.

“Well… As I said, I just dedicated an album to him.”

“Sounds pretty serious.”

“We also have a dog together.”

“Do you have a picture, Haru-kun?”

“I don’t.”

“So what else can you say about him?” Haru feels the frustration of Jules rolling off of him.  _So curious…_

“If you want to know more, please buy my album.” Haru bows to the crowd.

“But we’re dying to know more about this boy.” Jules lightly hits his chair.” Is he hot?”

“In my biased opinion, of course he is.” Jules laughs at this.

“Of course, of course. What do you think will happen now that you have the promotion of the album and things?”

“He’s more patient than I am and he supports my work much more than I do myself.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. So, I’m taking you’ve been feeling good and ready to take on the world? We’ve been waiting for you.”

“Definitely, I won’t disappoint.” A light was blinking from the control room, a signal to wrap up everything.

“Of course you won't. Haru, everyone!” The host stands up and everyone gives them a round of applause. Haru shakes hands with the interviewer and is rushed again to the backstage. He walks into the more mellow lights of his changing room and is greeted by his manager lecturing him to stick with plans and not to suddenly talk about his private life. Rehearsals for the interview had focused mainly on his art but the singer enjoyed thinking about Makoto too much to resist. Haru nods as if he was listening. It was the most he could do after seeing the stressed look on his poor manager’s face.

~

Even after everything, Haru’s manager allows him to sleep at Makoto’s place. Of course, Makoto himself wasn’t aware of this just yet. But all is fine since his boyfriend already gave him a spare key. Though the brunet told him off about surprises once, Haru enjoyed giving them too much to stop.

“I’m home.” Haru steps out of his shoes and into the living room. 

Makoto was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. His shoulders shook and Haru realizes he’s crying.

“Makoto?” Haru rushes to his side immediately.

“H-Haru? You’re here?” The surprised look on Makoto’s face disappears as he hugs Haru tightly. “I can’t believe you’re here… you… and the interview… also shocked…about that… too…” Makoto sniffles and Haru sighs in relief. _Nothing to be disturbed about_.

Haru wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do so he settled with rubbing circles on his boyfriend’s back. Makoto takes the comfort offered to him.

“Haru? If the album was for me, why don’t I have a copy of it yet?” Makoto pulls back with a teasing smile on his face.

Haru hits him on the arm. “You have to buy it!” Makoto pouts at that. Haru hugs him again and laughs.

“So impatient. If you’d waited until later, you’d know that I have one special CD just for you.” Haru looks at Makoto’s bright expression and burns it into his memory.

“Let’s listen to it together later then, okay Haru?”

“Let’s.”

The rest of the night floats away with cuddles, beautiful music and warm smiles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! 
> 
> Thanks peeps for reading, and I appreciate comments and suggestions ^^
> 
> p.s. I know this seems weird and totally out of the blue, but if there's anyone who's a resident of the Philippines, is asexual, and cool with participating in an interview for a thesis study, please message me. I'm in dire need of participants >

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to get this out of my system and because I was so desperate, it turned out a bit shorter than I had preferred.


End file.
